Simple and Clean
by Lttlwings
Summary: ONE-SHOT FIC! Life is complicated, but sometime the person you love can make life so simple and clean. A Gippal and Rikku fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2! 

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

**Lil. Note: **This fic is a one-shot story of my favorite couple, Rikku and Gippal. I was inspired by the music "Simple and Clean" from Utada Hikaru. Although you may find some of the lyrics in the fic, the whole concept is a bit different from the meaning of the song. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic! Please leave me a small review in the end :)

**_Simple and Clean_**

"Gippal!" Rikku called out as she burst out through the front door of her house.

Gippal turned around and stood there gazing upon the lady that now was before him, standing there nervously. She gazed back at Gippal without knowing what to say. His name just came out of her mouth the moment he stepped away from her house. What now? What should she do?

"Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean that I have to walk on water?" Gippal suddenly asked.

Surprised, Rikku looked down and felt ashamed that things had to turned out the way they did. Regardless of what she felt inside for him, things weren't that simple. She was Cid's little girl. Rikku was the next leader of the Al Bhed, and they had great expectations of her as the next governor of them all. Even though Gippal was the leader of the Machine Faction, it seemed that they all expected someone much more above his statues to be her partner.

"Maybe some things are that simple Cid's girl." Gippal spoke before he turned around and continued walking away from her.

Rikku watched his retrieving back and felt herself collapse on her knees. What should she do?

"Please, don't go." Rikku found herself whispering, but her words did not reach him.

Tears fell upon her eyes as they never did before. Everything was not the way she wanted it to be. Nothing was like before, so simple and easy. Gippal being her boyfriend and her, being a normal girl enjoying every minute of her time with her love. But her fun time was coming to an end, and responsibility was what she needed to have. Her father wanted Rikku to become a strong leader in order to hold the Al Bhed people together in case of any chaos that might take over Spira.

She thought she was free from everything, from everyone, but she was wrong. Rikku wanted to feel simple and clean, like the way Gippal made her feel everyday of her life. She needed her freedom. Cid was giving her so many responsibilities and duties. All she needed and wanted was Gippal and the simplicity of life he brought to her. Even though life wasn't simple, Gippal made things feel so right. It was hard to let it go, but pressure made her give up everything she loved and knew.

What now? How will she hold herself up?

"When your older you'll understand why kiddo." Spoke a voice from behind her.

Rikku quickly wiped her tears away before lifting herself up from the ground. Turning herself around, Rikku found her father gazing at her with a sadden face.

"The future does not scare me at all Pop. What really scare me is how I'm getting there." Rikku replied as she walked past him toward the door.

"I'm sorry Rikku." Cid whispered silently to himself as he heard the door shut close.

"You don't get it Pop. You don't get me at all." Rikku whispered before leaning against the door and letting her tears fall once again.

This wasn't what she wanted. How could she have given up Gippal so easily? How could she have betrayed him? This was wrong. Everything was a big mistake. Rikku found herself angry at herself for letting her conscience take over her heart. She gave herself in to what society wanted and what her father thought was best for her. Giving Gippal up was the hardest thing she had to do, and how much did she regret it. Rikku found it impossible to live without him to guide her through. Why didn't she fight for what she really wanted?

Rikku had just handed her future away to someone else to control

Why was life so hard?

...o...

Gippal kicked his chair down toward the floor in frustration. Why couldn't he be with her? What was wrong with him? Wasn't he enough? Wasn't his love enough for her?

No matter what he does, he wouldn't be approved by anyone! Why was it so important that the whole society had to be involved with their relationship? He wished that Rikku wouldn't have been Cid's little girl. Then life would be that simple.

"Rikku." Gippal whispered to himself before collapsing onto his bed.

All he needed was her. She was his remedy, she was his inspiration, she was why he lived. Everything he did was to please Rikku. Everything he worked for was to prove to that beautiful girl that he was more than just any Al Bhed boy. Gippal knew that Rikku was not any kind of girl. She had saved Spira 2 times, and he had to surpass her in every way to prove her that he was enough. Gippal knew also that she, being Cid's daughter, was another obstacle. He had to stand out from the crowd in order to call her attention, and he did, but how to keep her was the biggest equation of all.

This was complicated. He knew trouble would be coming, but never so soon. Gippal wasn't ready to give her up, but yet he knew that surrender was the best solution. She had her responsibilities and duty to her people. Everyone expects her to be a strong leader, and to be her partner, he had to be even stronger.

"You're all I need. Your smile and your kisses. I need them all." Gippal whispered before his vision began to blur.

He then realized that tears had emerged from his eye. What, he was crying? When was the last time he cried for anything, for anyone? What now?

A bitter laugh escaped his mouth as he covered his eye with his arm. He laid there laughing at his situation.

Gippal was lost. Lost in life and lost in love. What should he do now? Life was heaven when Rikku was around. She made him laugh. She made him smile. She made him love. From the first day he met Rikku, Gippal knew that life would be an adventure with her, and everyday had become a unforgettable memory in his heart.

He just couldn't forget her. He couldn't let her go.

_"Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight. It's hard to let you go Gippal."_

_"I'm free with you. You are my wings Gippal. Take me away to our world!"_

_"Nothing is like before Gippal. It's much better than what I thought it would be."_

_"I'm the happiest girl in Spira and it's all thanks to you."_

_"Regardless of what they say, keep in mind that I will always love you."_

_"I...love...you..."_

_"I love you."_

_"I. LOVE. YOU. GIPPAL."_

...o...

"Where is she?" Gippal suddenly burst through the door as he found Cid sitting on the couch.

"Gippal. What are you doing here?" Cid asked surprised that he came back. Hadn't he made it clear that his relationship with Rikku was not approved.

"I need to see her." Gippal answered determined as he started his way toward the staircase.

"Come back here kid!" Cid called out as he quickly grabbed Gippal's arm and stopped him from walking any further.

"You don't know what your doing!" Gippal spoke as he tried to push away.

Cid held his grip firm as he stared at him in seriousness. "Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm stopping you of making a mistake."

"That's not what I meant." Gippal replied.

"What are you saying kid?" Cid asked, confused.

"I'm saying is that your hurting your daughter. No matter how much you want her to be a strong leader, she can't do it alone!"

"She will not be alone." Cid answered. "She will have me and a future husband that will support her along her path."

"It's not enough." Gippal explained.

Frowning, Cid spoke angrily. "What do you mean it's not enough! Are you saying that you're enough for her?"

Gippal suddenly smiled, causing Cid to frown deeper. "Yes. I'm enough for her." Gippal answered.

"You are not!"

"Tell me then Cid. Who made her smile? Who made her laugh? Who made her live?"

Suddenly realization dawned into him as he recalled her daughter's happiness whenever she was with him. Rikku was always so lovely, so joyful, so blissful in all of the days she was close to Gippal. He was the one that made her spirit so lively. Even though she was already a cheerful girl, Rikku became even more radiant whenever Gippal was with her.

How did this happen? When did his daughter become so in love? How did Gippal suite her so perfectly?

"Regardless of warnings you are still here kid. Why?" Cid asked as his hold on Gippal's arm slowly slipped away.

Gippal smiled. "I need your daughter to live." Was his simple but yet honest answer.

Cid just shock his head in helplessness. He had lost the battle. Funny how things never worked out as you want them to. Maybe he misjudged Gippal. Maybe he was the best candidate after all.

"Gippal?" Spoke a soft voice from behind.

Both of them turned to find Rikku descending the stairs as she kept her gaze fixed on the gentleman she loved. Her sadden eyes suddenly began to shine with life. Her lips curved up with a bright smile and her pale skin began to color up. Rikkus' beauty suddenly emerged.

Cid seeing the sudden change, slowly walked away of the room, leaving both of them to talk alone. He now knew that this was the best answer for everything. His daughter's happiness was much more important than what society said and wanted. Cid now knew what Gippal meant.

"I'm here." Gippal spoke with a bright smile.

"You came back." She whispered in joy.

Rikku laughed happily before running into his warm embrace and hugging him tightly. She began to gaze at him adoringly, as her emerald eyes decorated everything about him in her mind.

"You're perfect." She whispered with a soft smile, as Rikku traced his lips and softly kissed it. Gippal felt himself shiver to her touches.

The sensation of love began to flow inside of their bodies as they held each other close together. They could feel themselves turn into one. This was right. This was life. Simple and clean.

"I'm sorry." Rikku spoke as tears emerged from her eyes, but yet she smiled. "You are everything I need, and yet I made a mistake of thinking otherwise."

"Doesn't matter now Cid's girl. You're finally mine beautiful." Gippal answered as he kissed her tears away before planting a kiss on her red lips.

She smiled blissfully before taking his hands and leading him outside of the door, where the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky.

"Take me away from here Gippal. Let me feel simple and clean with you, just like before."

_The End_


End file.
